


Pretty Piece of Flesh

by vix_spes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Caning, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Incest, M/M, Rentboys, Sex Toys, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever Percy had envisaged for his life, it hadn't been this…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Piece of Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #10 at [hp_sexstars](http://hp-sexstars.livejournal.com) – Tight ass by day, loose arse by night, Percy supplements his income as a rent boy and has never been so embarrassed, or as turned on… Title comes from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet

Percy fidgeted slightly in his seat, trying to be as discreet as possible so as not to attract the attention of his boss. If he was caught it wasn’t as though he could give an explanation, or at least a suitable one. He wasn’t entirely certain how his boss would take the knowledge that his very prim and ever so proper personal assistant sold his body several evenings a week. That’s right, Percy Weasley was a rent boy. And a very highly paid one at that. When he had first moved out of the Burrow, he had struggled to make his way on the pittance that he earned as what was essentially a glorified Ministry secretary but he also had too much pride to return home to his parents. He had been on the verge of having no other option when he was approached by one of the older members of the Wizengamot, a lord from one of the old pureblood families. He had offered Percy enough money to cover his next month’s rent with a bit left over and all Percy had to was sleep with him. He hadn’t expected an immediate answer, giving Percy time to mull things over which Percy was grateful for because he certainly had a lot of thinking to do.

To be honest, Percy was amazed that he had been approached because he was all too aware of his flaws. Out of all of the Weasley boys he was under no illusions that he would definitely not be considered a catch. The three big problems with the offer as far as he was concerned were that firstly his father and subsequently his mother would find out what he had been doing. Secondly, the fact that he had a girlfriend, the lovely Penelope Clearwater, but then he supposed that she was never going to find out from him and what she didn’t know couldn’t hurt her. Thirdly, and this was probably the biggest thing as far as Percy was considered, was the fact that he’d never been intimate with a man before; he’d only ever had sex with his girlfriends and prior to their relationship he’d only kissed one other female. He had found men attractive before but there was a big difference between lusting over Oliver Wood and having sex with Lord Alleyne who was at least sixty and definitely overweight. When the next month loomed ever closer and Percy was informed by his boss that he needed new robes, his decision had been made for him. He sent an owl to Lord Alleyne informing him that Percy would be gratefully accepting his offer and would await further instructions. Everything was taken care of and on the day in question Percy received an owl with instructions to go to the Alleyne family townhouse, one of the old wizarding properties on Grimmauld Place, that Percy had seen before but never ventured inside; he was to be waiting at seven pm when Lord Alleyne arrived and the house elves were expecting him. His services would be required for three hours for which Percy would be paid an obscene (to him) amount when he left.

What had surprised Percy the most was the discovery that he had actually enjoyed it. Oh he had been uncomfortable and embarrassed but he had enjoyed it. So, when he received an owl from Lord Alleyne a month later asking for his services again, this time Percy hadn’t delayed in owling his acceptance. When Alleyne expressed an interest in making their evenings into a permanent monthly arrangement there had been no complaints from Percy. With each month that went past, Percy found himself enjoying his situation more and more.  So much so that when he approached by several more members of the Wizengamot, all of them cronies of Lord Alleyne, with the offer of arrangements similar to that which he had with his current client he eagerly accepted. By the time that a whole year had passed, it was no longer about the money although having grown up with years of his brothers hand-me-downs the money that he was making was very nice, it was all about the sex. As embarrassing that it was that he sold his body for sex, Percy couldn’t help but love it.

There seemed to be nothing that he hated, nothing that he was asked to do that humiliated him so much that he didn’t say no. In fact, he seemed to love most things.

The problem, if it could actually be termed a problem, was the fact that it was no longer enough. Percy had grown to love sex and with his youngest client being in his late fifties he just didn’t get enough of it and the kind of sex that he craved he couldn’t get from his girlfriend. He loved Penelope, he really did, or at least he thought he did but it wasn’t perfect and it wasn’t what he wanted. He had stability in both his job and also in his financial situation but what he really wanted, what he really craved wasn’t evenings in with his girlfriend and a home-cooked meal followed by an evening of cuddling on the sofa but an evening of sex, being pounded into and told that he was a slut. Because he was, he didn’t deny it and in actual fact, he loved it. Truthfully, that made his decision for him and the next time that he saw Penelope, he initiated their break-up.

The thing is, as much as Percy loved sex and as much as he craved it, he still had too much pride to be a common rent-boy and tout for business down Knockturn Alley where the other boys peddled themselves. The chances that he would be seen by someone in his family were slim to none but there was still a chance that somebody could see him. And Muggle London was completely out of the question. So, he did the only logical thing that he could think of; he spoke to Alleyne. He was under no illusions that he was the first boy Alleyne had ever had so he assumed that Alleyne hadn’t always had the kind of arrangement that they currently had. He was correct of course and Alleyne made all of the necessary arrangements.

There was a small and very discreet house, he still can’t quite bring himself to call it a brothel even though that is what it is, off one of the smaller alleys around Diagon. It houses both men and women and caters to both sexes. Anybody can go in and purchase the services of the rent-boys or prostitutes that work there but there are also methods put in place for those clients who would have more to lose than others should certain truths come to light. Percy pays the madam five galleons a week for a room there and settles into his new life quickly and comfortably although he maintains his prior arrangements with Alleyne and the other members of the Wizengamot.

~*~

Among his first clients are two that nearly have him breaking into a run for the door out of fright; Lucius and Draco Malfoy. As they floo into his room, Percy can hear Lucius commenting that ‘maybe this one will be more to your favour’ to his son which Percy takes to mean that the younger Malfoy has already been to see a female prostitute. He forces himself to stay still until Lucius sees him and he knows the instant that he’s been recognised as a smirk appears on that cruel mouth.

“Well, well, what have we got here? A Weasley and the proud one as well. Percy isn’t it? You were Fudge’s assistant or was it Crouch? Not that it matters of course. I presume that your parents don’t know about this?” He waits briefly for Percy to shake his head mutely. “Well I’m certainly going to enjoy this even if you won’t.”

Percy doesn’t know whether that last comment is directed at him or at Draco but he knows that he definitely will enjoy this. Lucius Malfoy is something of a fantasy for him recently, regardless of if their families have been feuding for decades. He’s not particularly fussed about Draco and is definitely not thinking that Draco is in the same Hogwarts year as his youngest brother, but he will gladly put up with Draco’s fumbling if he gets to have Lucius afterwards.

Only Draco isn’t fumbling and he definitely isn’t a stranger to having sex with another male; maybe the rumours that Percy had always heard about the Slytherin dungeons were true after all. He gets some token preparation and then he’s being filled with cock. It’s certainly not the biggest cock that he’s ever taken but there’s something to be said for youthful enthusiasm. He doesn’t even complain as he hears an unknown spell before being told that it’s a spell to ensure that he won’t be coming until Lucius allows him to. It takes a while to get used to the feeling of being watched though and, as enjoyable as the experience is and indeed how experienced Draco is considering that he’s a teenager, Percy can’t help but wish for this portion of the evening to be over in the hope that Lucius will take his turn.

Once Draco has spilt himself inside Percy, he wastes no time in withdrawing from Percy and moving to the head of the bed so that he could continue to watch the proceedings. Then Lucius moved from the armchair in the corner, his cock bobbing with every step and all Percy could do was hope that he wasn’t drooling in anticipation. Lucius moved onto the bed and Percy twisted his head so that he could see what was going to be done to him. Within seconds though, his head dropped down to the bed, as Lucius started pushing Draco’s semen that had started leaking down his thighs back into his stretched hole. Percy practically howled as Lucius grasped his hips and thrust inside him to the hilt, having obviously used his own son’s semen as lubricant. There was a distinct burn that Percy couldn’t help but relish; Lucius was significantly larger than his son and he hadn’t bothered to prepare Percy further after Draco had finished with him.

“How is it that you still feel virgin tight even though it appears that half the Wizengamot and Merlin knows who else has had a go on you?”

What could Percy say to that? He wasn’t entirely certain that he was capable of coherency; his brain had been frazzled a while ago. All that was capable of escaping his mouth were whimpers, grunts and pleading for more. The force of Lucius’ thrusts literally pushing him up the bed towards where Draco was sat. He whimpered when, instead of thrusting back into him to the hilt, Lucius actually withdrew completely.

“Don’t worry slut, you can have my cock again in a minute. I just think that you need a bit more encouragement.”

Percy couldn’t understand what Lucius was talking about until a hand crashed into his arse. He was being spanked. It wasn’t the first time; one of the men that he regularly slept with in the Wizengamot particularly liked spanking Percy and then watching him on his knees sucking the man’s cock. This was completely different though. Lucius obviously wanted to _mark_ Percy, really make him feel this spanking. The blows were heavy and were evenly placed all over Percy’s arse and upper thighs, particularly his sit spot so tomorrow’s meetings were certainly going to be an interesting concept.

“Suck him.” Lucius growled the words out as he fisted a hand in Percy’s hair and directed him towards Draco’s cock, continuing to spank his arse with the other hand, the flesh now feeling to Percy as though it was radiating heat.

Percy didn’t even put up a token resistance. The orders that he was receiving from Lucius, the domineering behaviour, was such a turn-on to him and he was incredibly grateful for the cock-ring that encircled his genitals. As it was, he had been leaking continuously since the two blonds had stripped. Craning his neck, he opened his mouth and licked a stripe up the underside of Draco’s cock. Draco was in no mood for teasing however, and his hand replaced his fathers in Percy’s hair. He then used his grasp to force Percy to take his cock to the hilt at the same time that Lucius thrust back in, not allowing Percy to adjust, so that Percy was speared at both ends with Malfoy cock. It certainly wasn’t the best blow job that he had ever given, what with Lucius’ thrusts preventing him from doing as good a job as he would have liked, but he was certainly enthusiastic, humming and licking slavishly at the flesh that filled his mouth.

“How is he Draco?”

“He’s certainly enthusiastic Father. A proper cock-sucking whore.”

“Good. Come on pet, clench around me. If you want to come you’re going to have to work for it.”

When Lucius found his release, it wasn’t within Percy. Instead, he pulled out and ejaculated over the still pink and slightly hot flesh of Percy’s arse and upper thighs. As Draco found his second release of the night, this time over Percy’s face and down his throat, Lucius whispered the unlocking charm for the cock-ring and Percy passed out as he came with a scream. When he came back round, the Malfoy’s were both fully dressed and stood by the side of the bed, admiring the sight that Percy makes. He stirred slightly as Lucius spoke, accompanied by the clink of coins as a money pouch is withdrawn from expensive robes.

“Not bad pet, I think we’ve found your true vocation in life. It’s certainly a novelty to have such an eager and willing slut. You’ve certainly earned your money tonight.”

When the Malfoy’s finally leave the room, a weighty pouch of galleons on the bedside table, they leave an exhausted Percy sprawled on the bed covered in semen. He hasn’t enjoyed himself so much for such a long time and even though he knows that Lucius is going to hold this over him should it ever prove to be necessary, he can’t help but hope that he sees the elder Malfoy again. Hell, he wouldn’t even mind seeing the younger Malfoy again; he wasn’t his father but he was certainly capable of giving Percy what he craved.

(~*~)

Despite his hopes, he hadn’t expected Lucius to make a second visit.

“Strip and get on the bed face down. Spread your legs while you’re at it.”

Percy did as he was told, his cock already hardening rapidly. He hoped that Lucius was going to cast the cock-ring spell because he wouldn’t be able to last.

“In the future I will expect for you to be able to hold this position without help but I will give you some assistance for the time being. Incarcerous. We already know that you’re a willing whore but we’re going to see if you’re a pain slut as well. How does that sound?”

Percy watched out of the corner of his eye as Lucius removed his robes, shirt and cravat before placed his wand on the bedside table and stood at the side of the bed, the rest of his cane still in his hands. He knew now what lay ahead for him. He watched as best as he could as the cane was placed on the pillows in front of him.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. We’ll work our way up to that, warm your arse up first but by the time that I leave I will have fucked your gorgeous welted arse. I’m not going to gag you, I want to hear you scream as I cane you boy.”

And scream Percy did. The pain was nothing like he had ever felt but equally he couldn’t help but want more. Rather than begging Lucius to stop, he found himself begging for more. By the time that Lucius had finished working him over, his arse and upper thighs were covered in raised welts and black and blue. He was then instructed to ride Lucius, facing away from the blond so that Lucius could admire his handiwork while Percy rode him. The position meant that with every downwards movement, Percy’s arse came into contact with Lucius’ groin and ensured that the welts continued to hurt. By the time that Lucius found his release inside Percy, Percy’s thighs were aching, his throat was raw from all of his screaming and begging, and he knew that he was going to be feeling this session for several days to come.

He wasn’t mistaken. He was forced to cast cushioning charms on his chair so that he was able to actually sit for his meetings. The whole day was a masterclass in acting as Percy was forced to control his facial expressions so that he didn’t let on that his thighs and arse were agony. And then, of course, Lucius had to show up for a meeting with Percy’s boss that wasn’t scheduled. Anybody else would have been summarily dismissed and told to come back when they had an appointment but this was Lucius Malfoy. And of course, he had his cane in hand. The sight of it caused Percy to blush furiously and his cock to twitch underneath his robes as he was hit with mental pictures of the previous night. Judging by the smirk on Lucius’ face, he knew the exact effect that he was having on Percy and was feeling rather smug about it. Even as he forced himself to focus on the notes that he was supposed to be making, he couldn’t help but hope that he would get a repeat performance.

~*~

The first proper family dinner that Percy attended back at the Burrow was possibly one of the most awkward meals that he had ever sat through. What made it so awkward was that he didn’t know where to look because at this exact time the previous evening, he had been on his hands and knees with one cock down his throat and another buried in his arse. That wasn’t exactly unusual as he had had several clients at the same time on numerous occasions. What did make it unusual and awkward was the fact that the two clients that he had been servicing the previous night were currently sat opposite him across the kitchen table; Fred and George.

_***FLASHBACK***_

Percy knew that he had been booked for several hours and that it wasn’t anybody important or indeed anybody with anything to lose as he hadn’t been instructed to ensure that his floo connection was left open. They weren’t a regular client, in fact it was the first time that they’d been and so for a while Percy had been a bit confused as to why he had ended up with them. Normally first-timers were directed to one of the other boys by the girls at reception, boys who were a bit more vanilla. As Percy still had his long-term appointments with the Wizengamot, he was normally reserved for the clientele that had more unusual tastes and wanted someone who wasn’t going to shy away from their kinks. Courtesy of Lucius Malfoy, Percy had discovered that he was a pain slut. It didn’t take him long to realise why he had been given this particular client. It wasn’t one client at all; it was two brothers who wanted to take Percy both at the same time. After his initial sessions with the Malfoy’s and a couple of subsequent sessions, Percy didn’t bat an eyelid until his clients walked in the door. The two brothers who wanted to fuck him at the same time were his brothers; Fred and George.

“Well, well, well what have we got here Gred?”

“It looks like perfect Percy is whoring himself out Forge.”

“I do believe you’re right. We’re going to have with you.”

Percy could only take a quick gasp of breath as he was summarily stripped and pushed onto the bed alongside his now equally naked younger brothers. He didn’t know what to expect, didn’t know how much that the twins would want from him so he just lay there and simply let them manipulate him into the position of their choosing. As such, he ended up on his hands and knees facing the headboard and a long, thick cock. He wasted no time in taking as much of it into his mouth as he could and, considering the amount of practice that he had had, it didn’t take too long until his nose was brushing against fiery red curls.

“Fucking hell, he’s taken me all the way down his throat. Who would have thought that perfect little Percy would be such a good little cocksucker.”

“Imagine that. Is your arse as good as your mouth Percy?”

Percy moaned around the cock in his throat as he heard a murmured “Lubricus” and then the first oiled finger was prodding at his entrance. A slight thrust from the twin in front of him reminded him of the cock in his throat, not that he could really forget it, and he started breathing through his nose, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked hard. He couldn’t help but moan and mumble incomprehensibly around the flesh filling his mouth and throat as a second then a third finger joined the digit already moving in and out of his arse.

“Just how much can you take Percy? Can you take us both at the same time?”

Percy moaned and nodded frantically.

“Words whore.”

Percy released the cock in his mouth, ignoring the pre-come and saliva that smeared along his cheek in the process. “Yes.”

He’d never taken two cocks at the same time but he couldn’t deny that the thought didn’t turn him on something stupid. He whined as another finger joined the three already scissoring inside him. He rested his hands on Fred’s shoulders for stability as both twins steadily added fingers, stretching him out slowly until he would be able to take both of them, if not comfortably but with more ease than he would have done before. He couldn’t help the gasp as all of the fingers were withdrawn and then he was being lifted by his hips and lowered slowly onto George’s cock. He was raised and lowered a few times before, with just the tip of George’s cock still in him, he could feel Fred’s fingers at his stretched entrance, tugging the constricting muscle slightly so that he could wedge himself in next to his brother’s cock. Percy moaned in delight at the feeling of being stuffed full as he was slowly but steadily pulled down so that he was impaled on both shafts. He bit his lip as he finally seated himself in the cradle of the twin’s hips, unable to believe that they were both balls deep in him. He didn’t even realise that his eyes had slid closed until a gentle hand removed his lip from in between his teeth.

“None of that now. We want to hear you moan like the whore you are.”

If that was what they wanted then Percy was more than happy to oblige them. He writhed and moaned, begging for more and then, as he felt himself getting closer to his release, incomprehensible noises as they raised and lowered him on their cocks, Percy using his thigh muscles and doing his best to help them. He could feel his over-stuffed hole fluttering around their cocks, the excessive stimulus of two cocks inside him sending him towards release more quickly than normal as his prostate was being stimulated constantly. The sensations were obviously too much for the three of them, and far too soon for Percy’s liking, he could feel the twins find their release inside him and the sensation, combined with two hands on his cock, sent him over the edge as well. Percy couldn’t help but whimper at the feeling of loss as he was lifted off the twin’s cocks, copious amounts of semen leaking out of him and sliding down his thighs as he was placed on the sheets. The twins were far from finished with him though.

By the time that the twins allotted time came to an end, Percy lay sprawled across the bed, fingers ghosting over his stretched, sensitive and leaking hole knowing that he should feel humiliated but unable to considering how much he had enjoyed himself. His head snapped up at the jangle of a money bag being thrown towards him and he caught it as the twins opened the door.

“We’ll see you tomorrow at family dinner.”

_***END FLASHBACK***_

“Percy, how is work going dear? Are you enjoying yourself?”

Percy choked on his drink and felt his cheeks heat up as he met Fred’s eyes at the same time his mum asked her question. He stammered his way through a reply, more grateful than ever when Molly’s attention was swiftly diverted by Ginny.

~*~

The thing was, after all of the years, all of the men that he’d slept with and all of the things that he had done, Percy had a favourite. One that he would no longer accept money from although he was more than happy to accept repayment from in other ways. In fact, he was wearing several of them today. It wasn’t Lucius Malfoy, who had turned into another of Percy’s regular clients although he always visited Percy, Percy never visited him or Lord Alleyne who Percy thought of fondly even if the sex was far from good these days. His favourite client was another of his brothers; Charlie. When he was younger, Percy had idolised both of his older brothers but Charlie in particular and had been devastated when he inevitably got left behind; both he and Ron had always been the odd ones out. So, he had idolised his brother for years and now he was his brother’s perfect little whore. He could remember the first time that Charlie had walked through his door as though it were yesterday.

_***FLASHBACK***_

Charlie had made an appearance not too long after the twins and, just as he had when they had walked through the door, Percy had frozen in shock. The next thing that had immediately struck him was just how badly he wanted to be fucked by Charlie. The dragon-keeper was so different to Percy physically that he couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like. Before that could happen though, if it would indeed happen, they had to get the awkward bit over and done with; the talking.

“Charlie, w-what are you doing here?”

“What do you think I’m doing here Perce? I certainly didn’t come for a cup of tea and chat about the state of the Ministry. Fred and George told me that you were working here and I wanted to see if it was true. See if you really are a tight-arsed priss by day and loose-arsed slut by night. Well, is it true?”

As he had been talking, Charlie had been prowling steadily closer until Percy could barely think.

“Is it true Percy? Are you a little slut?”

“Yes.” Percy had whimpered, feeling his cock twitch in his pants.

“Are you going to be a good little slut for me?”

Charlie’s hot breath had washed over Percy’s ear and made his knees tremble. “Yes.”

“Good answer.”

_***END FLASHBACK***_

The memory still had the ability to make Percy’s knees go weak and his cock to harden in seconds. Although today he had been hard all day courtesy of one of Charlie’s little toys and he couldn’t be more grateful that he was wearing loose robes that (he hoped) hid his erection. Charlie had become a standing arrangement, much like the others that Percy still saw, coming over from Romania once a month to see Percy. Usually he flooed over on a Friday evening and they wouldn’t emerge from the bedroom of wherever they were spending their time for the entire weekend. Percy would spend the whole of the Friday squirming in anticipation of the weekend and the whole of the following Monday squirming because his arse hurt. Out of all of the men that he had slept with, of the men that he still slept with, Charlie was the most experimental. He had thought that maybe Charlie would request that Percy stop sleeping around but the fact that Percy whored himself out for money turned Charlie on more than anything and he would often want to hear about what Percy had been made to do by other men.

Today was one of the weekends that Charlie was coming over and, as Percy had expected, the previous night Charlie had sent an owl with everything that he expected Percy to do during the day. Percy loved those owls just as much as he dreaded them; he loved them because they turned him on no end but equally dreaded them as it meant that he would be impossibly distracted while attempting to do his work and trying to not draw any attention to himself. This time around was no exception and it was going to be an even bigger test for Percy than normal seeing as Charlie had been unable to come over last month due to it being breeding season at the dragon reserve. Charlie had also mentioned that he had a new toy for Percy, something that had him eagerly anticipating the evening.

By the end of the working day, Percy couldn’t help but be grateful that none of the men that he had slept with had appeared in the office during the day; they would have known exactly what he was up to. Today was actually tame in terms of what Charlie had demanded of him but Percy had still been forced to cast several charms on himself to prevent his near permanent erection from being visible to everybody as he moved around. Outwardly, he may have looked just like any other secretarial member of the Ministry but unseen, under his robes, it was a very different story.

By the time that Charlie appeared at Percy’s door, there was very little in terms of kinks that Percy hadn’t done but the one thing that he had never been asked to do was wear lingerie. That wasn’t to say that he would refuse, he had just never been asked. It turned out that seeing his younger brother wearing a pair of knickers that Charlie could then rip off in order to fuck him was one of the older Weasley’s favourite things. When Percy hadn’t had any objections to wearing a simple pair of knickers, Charlie had started making more and more requests, none of which Percy had refused to carry out.

Take today for example. Under his sedate work robes, Percy was wearing nothing but a black garter belt and flimsy stockings covering legs that had been treated with a depilatory potion that Percy had brewed himself. The only other thing that he was wearing was a plug that ensured that he would be able to just take Charlie’s cock without Charlie himself having to waste previous time preparing him. As big as the plug was, it wasn’t quite as big as Charlie so there would be a delicious burn as Charlie took him for the first time. The minute that he was allowed to clock out, Percy was out of the Ministry like a shot and making his way to the place where he was due to meet Charlie as quickly as possible. He had barely stepped inside the room before he was summarily pushed up against the door and kissed within an inch of his life. As soon as Charlie released his lips, he was stripping off Percy’s robes and staring in delight at the sight that awaited him as he stripped his own clothes before literally throwing Percy on the bed.

“Do you want your new present pet?”

“Yes Charlie, please.”

“So polite, even when you’re naked and about to be fucked by your brother. Here we go.”

Charlie summoned something from his robes that he then dangled in front of Percy’s eyes. Percy’s eyes widened because he recognised what Charlie was holding as Lucius had a particularly wicked set that he had used on Percy several times. Nipple clamps. He forced himself to stay still as Charlie pinched and flicked his nipples before attaching the clamps, gasping as they closed around his flesh.

Charlie then took great delight in taking his time in fucking Percy with the plug excruciatingly slowly, ensuring that it passed over Percy’s prostate insistently until his younger brother was literally rutting back on the unyielding plastic with little huffs of breath and the odd whimper, his cheeks flushed and a light sheen of sweat covering his body. Charlie could never tire of seeing Percy like this but it would appear Percy had other ideas. He pulled himself off the toy with the most delicious sound and Charlie had to squeeze the base of his cock almost viciously to stop this whole thing from ending prematurely when he caught sight of Percy’s reddened and loosened hole, visible from the way that Percy was spreading his arse cheeks and the naturally pale skin criss-crossed by the black suspenders that framed the gorgeous arse that Charlie couldn’t get enough of.

“Please Charlie, please. Just fuck me.” Percy rocked his arse back towards Charlie, needing to be filled again.

“Such a desperate little whore aren’t you? Need to be stuffed with cock.”

“Yes, please.”

Charlie got the hint and took over from there, steadily pressing into Percy until his cock was thoroughly sheathed in Percy’s tight heat.

“How are you still so tight? So fucking perfect.”

When his hips were flush against Percy’s slightly upturned arse, Charlie had to hold still for several moments so that things didn’t end too quickly. This course of action didn’t go down too well with Percy who clenched his internal muscles around Charlie's cock in an attempt to make Charlie move. It worked but not with the result that Percy had been hoping for. All it got him was a cock ring snapped around his rock hard erection and Percy pulled upright to sit in Charlie’s lap, his head thudding back to rest against Charlie’s shoulder. In that position, Charlie had perfect access to the clamps and he tugged on the chain that linked the clamps, smirking as it made Percy writhe. Slowly Percy raised himself up and then sank back down, impaling himself until he felt completely and utterly filled. With Charlie holding his hips so firmly in those calloused hands that he was sure he was going to end up with bruises, Percy started to steadily fuck himself, arching his back so that the huge cock filling him could hit his hidden gland dead on. Even keeping a steady pace it wasn’t too long before he felt himself approaching his climax and whined as he knew that the cock ring was going to prevent him from reaching his climax. Their first time together never lasted long, but that didn’t matter as they had the whole weekend, although it appeared that Charlie was going to try and prolong this as much as possible.

“Would you wear a corset for me pet? Let me lace it tighter and tighter as I fuck the breath out of you.”

“Yes, fuck yes.” Percy screamed as several brutal thrusts crashed into his prostate even as Charlie tugged on the chain connecting the clamps and flicked the clamps themselves. He sobbed in relief as Charlie undid the clamps before he flicked the catch to the cock ring and loosened it.

“Come for me Percy.”

With the cock ring loosened and the blood rushing to his newly unclamped nipples, it didn’t take long before Percy was arching his back as Charlie drove into him deeply as both of them exploded, loud cries echoing from both of them. Strong arms cradled Percy close as Charlie rolled onto his side, not bothering to even attempt to reach for his wand or anything to clean either of them.

“Such a good little fuckpet”

Charlie’s comment was muttered half-asleep as he stroked a hand down Percy’s still stocking-clad thigh. Despite having found his release, Charlie hadn’t bothered to withdraw from Percy and had simply arranged them so that they could both get some rest without him having to do so. Percy couldn’t help but smile as this inevitably meant that he would be fucked awake. As he settled down to get what rest that he could while he could, he couldn’t help but think that this was never what he had envisaged for himself while he was at Hogwarts but he didn’t regret the turn that his life had taken.

Percy Weasley was a slut and he loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/111281.html)


End file.
